


coffee, tea or me?

by 99izm



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flight Attendants, Flirty Jihoon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/pseuds/99izm
Summary: Park Woojin hates flying, but if Park Jihoon's going to be on his future flights, then it's okay.





	coffee, tea or me?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Triple R: [leeminhyoongi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyoongi/pseuds/leeminhyoongi) and [2pork](http://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/pseuds/2pork) for always being here when I'm screaming about my ideas. 
> 
> Thank you [leeminhyoongi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyoongi/pseuds/leeminhyoongi) for helping me look through this too. What would I do without you...

“Cabin Crew, please prepare for gate departure.” 

It’s always the same words that are being said, and Woojin wonders if pilots ever get sick of it. He’s on a plane for a short trip down to Singapore for a business meeting that he actually doesn’t want to attend, but his client had complained about his incompetent subordinate, and Woojin sighs at the thought of how he has to take matters into his own hands.

Park Woojin had never been a fan of flying. He didn’t like how the air on the plane was always dry, leaving his throat feeling constantly parched. If he could, he would definitely choose to take any other mode of transport‒ train, bus, cab‒ anything but a plane. But humanity has not devised a quicker mode of transport to get from South Korea to Singapore apart from by plane, so Woojin has to deal with it.

At least, he’s in business class, where the seats are spacious and comfortable. Plus, the service on Wanna Airlines is also impeccable.Woojin thinks that he’s lucky because the tickets are expensive, and the only reason why he’s able to take such an airline is only because the company is paying for his ticket. He’s about to recline his seat when an airline steward walks to his side and asks gently, “Sir, would you like some hot tea or coffee?"    
  
Woojin ponders for a moment‒ he was a coffee person, but he just wasn’t in the mood for it today, so he thinks he’ll opt for some hot tea instead. But when he raises his head up to meet eyes with the steward, he feels the words “Hot tea, please” getting trapped in his throat. Woojin tries to ignore his beating heart, but he ends up being a mess and splutters, "You, please."

The airline steward is  _ gorgeous _ , one of the most beautiful persons Woojin has ever laid his eyes on. The airline steward has the most beautiful eyes, and it demands all of Woojin’s attention. The uniform is exactly the  _ right  _ fit for him, hugging him in every crevice, and the navy blue of the uniform seems to bring out the paleness of his skin more, and it’s so pale, so white, that Woojin thinks, it almost resembles porcelain. Woojin thanks how  _ all  _ airlines make it necessary for their cabin crew to wear name tags, because he has a name to this gorgeous airline steward now:  _ Park Jihoon _ . 

  
This Park Jihoon laughs. From the way he laughs, it’s probably not the first time that he has gotten such a response. He leans closer to Woojin and teases him with a wink, "I’m sorry sir, but that's not on the menu."

Woojin feels his cheeks getting hotter, and he blames it on his non-existent brain-to-mouth filter. He wants to dig a hole, and hide inside it to run away from Jihoon’s piercing and cheeky gaze. But then, Jihoon says softly, "Don't tell anyone, but it's a different story if we're out of  _ here _ ."

Jihoon gives him another sweeping gaze‒ and Woojin thinks he sees the cheekiness in them, and how he wants to do nothing but to get to know this Park Jihoon more. It’s only the first time that they have met, but Woojin finds himself  _ so _ drawn to Jihoon‒ from the way he carries himself to the way he spoke without any ounce of hesitation. 

“Sir, you have yet to tell me what you’d like to have, though,” Jihoon gives a small laugh, eyes nudging at the tray that’s still in front of Woojin. 

“T-tea please,” Woojin replies. At least this time, he  _ managed _ to say what he wanted. But apparently, his nervousness or his reaction must still be amusing because Jihoon tries to stifle another laugh while pouring him a cup of hot tea. 

“Please enjoy.”

 

‒-

 

The five hour plane ride is torturous, more so than any other plane ride that Woojin has ever taken, and he thinks it’s definitely because Park Jihoon is a distraction. 

He tries to calm his heart down. He really does need to take a short rest so he’ll be able to have the strength to deal with his client later‒ but the moment he opens his eyes, and sees Jihoon walking down the aisle, he feels like he’s back in high school‒ having the deadliest crush on the cutest boy on campus. His heart is beating  _ so _ quickly, like as if he has never seen someone as ethereal as Jihoon (Woojin does think that Jihoon is probably the most attractive person he has ever seen, though).

It’s hard to take a break and to rest his eyes when Jihoon’s shooting him flirty gazes every now and then. Woojin’s almost sure it is not a fragment of his imagination when he sees Jihoon’s co-worker‒ a stewardess called Kim Doyeon‒ nudge him and say, “Jihoon! You are  _ still  _ on the job. Contain yourself!”

 

‒-

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage are stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.”

Woojin hadn’t expected the five hours to come to an end so quickly, and before he knows it, the plane is about to land in sunny Singapore. The cabin crew start to make their final checks before landing, and he watches Jihoon make sure that the overhead compartments are secure, and that everyone has their seatbelts fastened. 

He stops at Woojin’s seat and frowns in displeasure. Woojin’s confused‒ he does have his seatbelt fastened (he’s not someone who would compromise his own safety when he hates taking planes), and he doesn’t have anything stored in the overhead compartment. Jihoon gives him a small smirk, leaning in and pretending to grab at Woojin’s seatbelt. “Sir, please remember to fasten your seatbelt.”

This is definitely not what cabin crew do to ensure that the customers’ seatbelts get fastened. Even if they’re in business class right now. Woojin feels his face burning from the sheer proximity of being so close to Jihoon, that he thinks he can almost hear the very sound of Jihoon’s breaths. 

"Text me when you've reached," Jihoon says, sneaking a piece of paper into Woojin's hands. He tries not to crush the paper, but it's hard‒ it's  _ so  _ hard when Jihoon's  _ so _ close to him and his heart is racing. He doesn’t know what Jihoon would do‒ he can’t predict the actions of a man he barely knows.

"Sure, of course," he says and luckily, his voice doesn't betray any of his inner emotions. He sees the same mischievous glint in Jihoon's eyes, but it still doesn't prepare him for the moment when Jihoon leans in to press his lips against Woojin’s cheek. It’s quick, but all Woojin can register is the softness of Jihoon’s lips and the teasing touch that Jihoon leaves behind.

“See you later, cutie!”

 

‒

 

**(Extra:**   
When Woojin arrives in Singapore, he is whisked off to company meetings to settle the problems with his clients immediately. The weight of the paper is still heavy in his wallet, and Woojin finds himself terribly distracted‒ wanting to do nothing else but pull out his phone and contact Park Jihoon immediately. His inability to concentrate is probably evident on his face, as Daehwi (his most favourite subordinate) points out, “Woojin-hyung, are you alright?”

“Never better,” Woojin says quickly, trying to ignore the way his feet are tapping incessantly on the ground. “Why?”

Daehwi shrugs, “Well, hyung, you just seem very distracted today.”

“I’m fine,” Woojin defends himself, giving a pat on Daehwi’s shoulder and he hopes that it effectively sends the message that there’s nothing to worry about. “Probably just worn out from the flight. You know how I’m like with flying.”

Daehwi nods in understanding. Woojin thinks that Daehwi isn’t entirely convinced by what Woojin has said‒ because Woojin is always professional and always puts on that mask of professionalism whenever he’s at work, but he doesn’t have that mask on today‒ but Daehwi doesn’t prod, so Woojin doesn’t press on the topic any further. He’s thankful.

They do eventually manage to convince the client of their suggestion that it would be better to have their plantations in Changwon instead of Seoul; and Woojin really thinks that the world needs to know that there are more places in South Korea and not only Seoul. They shake hands, a firm grip that ensures that the deal ahead would be a smooth sailing one.

Honestly, Woojin hadn’t expected the deal to go so quickly, but perhaps, the client just wanted to see Woojin’s face, to see someone who’s of a higher authority rather than dealing with the smaller subordinates. But the thought of Park Jihoon runs through his mind again, and Woojin thinks, maybe it isn’t that bad after all.

Since, he  _ does  _ have all the time now, to find Park Jihoon.

 

‒-

 

Woojin picks out the piece of white paper from his wallet, and although it’s been crumpled, Woojin can still make out the numbers and the ugly rabbit that Jihoon has drawn. Singapore is unbelievably hot, so Woojin loosens the tie around his neck in hopes that it’ll be able to provide him with a greater sense of cool relief. He taps away at his phone to call Jihoon, and presses it against his earss, hoping that Jihoon would pick his phone up.

“Hello?” The call got through and a smile creeps onto Woojin’s face when he hears that familiar voice‒ the cheeky playfulness is still present over the phone and Woojin feels the butterflies grow in his stomach.

“Hello, it’s Woojin.”

“Oh?  _ My  _ cutie?” Jihoon replies and Woojin thinks he can make out the smile that’s definitely on Jihoon’s face now too. “I’ve been waiting for your call, you know. I almost thought you were just playing with my feelings on the plane!”

“Sorry about that, I was caught up at work.”

“Oh? You had work?”

“Yeah, I had to come down to Singapore because a client was being uncooperative. I don’t really want to talk about work now though‒ do you want to meet for some drinks?”

“Are you treating?”

“Yeah,” Woojin looks up at the sky, looks how the purple hues are starting to seep in and how the sun is starting to set. “Only because it’s you.”

“Sure! I’m always up for free drinks.”

“Alright! Meet me at Clarke Quay in an hour?”

“See you later, cutie.”

The call comes to an end, and Woojin thinks, that his cheeks are starting to hurt from the way he has been smiling. He definitely can’t wait for the hour to speed past, so that he’ll be able to meet Park Jihoon again.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll. I'm not an angst writer, you know!
> 
> PSA: We're hosting a 2Park Secret Santa for this year. If you're interested, do check out our [Twitter](http://twitter.com/2prkss)!
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
